Burn Your Kingdom Down
by RobinXZatanna
Summary: "Did you see the news? Mount Justice exploded!" And so, Robin was left in the dark, yet again. "I could have been there, done something. I need to find Nightwing, he's my brother."


**Ok, so the new episode "Darkest" just killed and buried my feels. R.I.P feels. Although, my only problem was the lack of Robin. So, because of this, this fanfic was born :P**

**Warnings: spoilers for Darkest!, some gore mentioned, and one "bad" word. :P**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

"And that, is why it is never a good idea to rob someone while I'm around."

Robin smirked triumphantly as he flicked the robber in the nose, his response being an angry muffled. _Mmph! _As his tied and bound body teetered back and forth on the telephone pole he was strung up on.

Robin returned a birdaraang to his belt before waving to the now trapped robber.

"Don't worry, the cops'll be here soon to come get you, so don't get to cozy."

With that, he slinked away back into the shadows of the alley.

* * *

Moments later, Tim Drake was seen walking along the streets of Gotham, his black glasses pushed far up his nose and his head retreating to the warm confines of his hooded sweatshirt.

He was gnawing on a piece of hard candy that had been given to "Robin" by the old lady who's purse he had recovered from the burglar not too long ago.

He was just about to pass a store with TV's on display in the window when a special news bulletin came up on the screen. Hey, he was a superhero, it'd be a crime _not _to listen.

_This just in. We've just received word that Mount Justice, that's right, Mount Justice has just been blown up._

Tim's jaw dropped.

_Eyewitnesses report that it has indeed been completely demolished. Our helicopters are on the scene as we speak._

The reporter's face cut off and showed live video feed of the smoking remains of the mountain. Debris littered the water surrounding it and red and orange flames licked hungrily at the rest while an ominous pillar of smoke rose slowly from it all.

Tim immediately ran down the sidewalk, stopping at a payphone and grabbing onto the sides of it for support.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. _Alright calm down Drake, use your brain and think. _

_Nightwing was supposed to be at Mount Justice all day...but who else was there? They must have known about the explosion and got out, right?_

_But...why didn't he call me to tell me he was ok...?_

_Wait a minute!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone before dialing a number he had memorized by heart.. It was an emergency contact number only he, Batman, and Batgirl knew to get a hold of Nightwing.

The phone rang once, twice...

_The number you have called can not be reached at this time, please hang up and call again or press 5 for more options._

A wave of nausea passed over Tim as he replaced the phone in his pocket and tried to breathe calmly.

_Phones have service issues all the time, right? He'll probably just wait to call me...maybe he went out to run down a lead or something..._

His imagination said otherwise.  
He'd seen the photos of what happened to Jason.

_He could just see his older brother lying face down in the water blood; pooling around him...or maybe his guts were splattered along the walls of the demolished Justice building, like some screwed up attempt at a watercolor and-_

He snapped himself from his thoughts rather quickly. No. Nightwing was fine. He had to be.

First things first, he needed to change, then he'd be paying The Hall of Justice a visit.

* * *

Robin elected to take the unconventional method of entering the Hall of Justice. Reporters had swamped the main entrance and the museum had been closed for the day. Instead of attracting attention he just entered from the roof, climbing through the air vents until he got to the back room.

Dropping down from his entryway he noticed Wally come stomping down the hallway.

He ran to meet him and took immediate notice of the speedster's demeanor.

His face was reddened in anger and he was clenching his fist with a look of pure rage in his face.

Even so, he needed to know what happened to his big brother.

"Hey! Wally!"

The speedster looked up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Have you seen Nightwing? I mean..is he around here?"

Wally huffed before starting to walk off again, pointing halfheartedly in the opposing direction.

"Yeah, the dick's over there. Have fun, Robin."

With that, Wally turned the corner and was gone.

Robin shrugged it off, it probably wasn't important...his only concern was for his brother.

Jogging through the corridor he threw open the door and found his big brother seated by himself at a table, staring absentmindedly at the cup in front of him.

"Nightwing?"

The older hero looked up and managed a smile.

The younger trotted over and stood beside the table.

Nightwing stood and looked to the boy fondly before picking him up and giving him what could have been a bone crushing hug if not for the kelvar padding they were both equipped with.

Robin smiled and grasped his brother tighter. "You're..You're ok..."

Nightwing closed his eyes and pulled him closer. "Yeah, Tim. I'm ok."

The boy was too overjoyed to see the look of guilt flash across his brother's face, not that it was noticeable, but even so.

His guilt trip could wait till tomorrow. He had scared his little brother half to death, and had some making up to do.

* * *

**Phew. Now that that's outta my system...I ADORE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE DO :)**


End file.
